The book of Guardians
by CottonCandy1234
Summary: If you watched ROTG, you should know about the book North held while he was reading Jack the oath of the Guardians. Oh my moon, that book is THICK! Did you ever wonder what the book contains? Me too.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. A new fanfiction... I got this idea while watching ROTG for like 20th times. I always wondered what would be written in that huge book North was holding... So I thought 'Why can I not make it up?'. Soo... here it is!**

**This page is supposed to be 'contents', but i will write this chapter after I complete this fanfiction... Which will probably end at least after 200 pages... :P**

**Page 1- should be simple ;D**

The list of the Guardians and their center:

Nicholas St. North- Wonder

E. Aster Bunnymund- hope

Toothina- Memories

Sanderson Mansnoozie- dreams

Jackson Overland Frost- fun


	2. page 2&3

**Page 2**

**The Duties:**

You cannot kill a Guardian or a spirit

You have to serve your duties in time

Fight the forces that is stopping you for doing your duties

Do not fight against each other

**Page 3**

**Love**

1. Guardians can fall in love with each other

2. Guardians cannot fall in love with a mortal person

BUNNY IS SECRETLY A KANGAROO!

**Thanks Jack... o.O Is Bunny a Kangaroo now? **

**If you have any requests, PM me or review it! P.S. Should I upload twice a day? Answer please!**


	3. Page 4

**Page 4**

**What Guardians are banned from:**

1. The Guardians are banned from drinking and smoking

2. The Guardians are also banned from killing any spirit, an mortal or another Guardian.

3. The Guardians are banned from ignoring/not doing your duties

4. If any of those are broken, you will become a mortal and you will be replaced.

A/N: Thank you Aaaa for this idea! I wish I could insert drawings with these...

Thank you for reviewing: EmotionalDreamer101, Aaaa, and Guest.

Also thank you for favorite/following this story too: aed713 and EmotionalDreamer101 :D


	4. Page 5

**Page 5**

**How to use Egg grenades :D**

**1. Pick an unpainted egg and shake it**

**2. Push in the little feet inside**

**3. Say your favorite colour and throw it as far as you can or throw it at one of the nightmares**

**4. Enjoy the view as it explodes in your favorite colour!**


	5. Page 6

**Page 6**

**Believers:**

**There are two types of believers-**

**1. Listened to your legends and starts to believe**

**2. They were chosen by Man in Moon to believe when they are born**

**The chosen believers give you way much power, and they are not easy to give up unless they were attacked/forced/give up believing. If they stop believing, it is easier to convince them to believe again.**

**The not chosen believers have a good trust on you when they are young, but they fade eventually unless they still have the memory/proof about the Guardians exist. (Example: Jamie Bennett) They can change to the chosen believers when they reach 10 years old and they still believe in the Guardians.**


	6. Page 7

Page 7

Memories:

Memories are important. Tooth are important too. When Toothina and other tooth fairies collect the teeth, they have to be careful because the memories can be corrupted.

Memories can be corrupted by:

1. Broken tooth

2. When the tooth box is not full, some memories are not shown.

3. Memories can be edited by Manny or nightmares.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN*insert dramatic music here***

**What will happen if Pitch corrupts children's memories? :O Someone should write a fanfic about that!**

**Thank you for all the reviews: Lunaxzero, KoalaCupcake, and EmotionalDreamer101**

**New follower! :D Thank you KoalaCupcake!**

**Reply to a guest reviewer:**

**Guest: Thank you for the compliment and why can't I do 1000 pages? ;D it's short anyways...**

**Send me requests! I accept ALL OF them! :D**

**Also check out the community- The Epic battle of the fanfictions-ROTG! The competition starts at August 1st.**


	7. Page 8

Page 8

A list of rules that the yetis have to follow

1. Yetis have to follow the blueprint or the ice sculptures that North makes

2. Whatever changes North wants you to make, follow it. (I don't like it, paint it red! XD)

3. Do not let elves mess up the toys

4. When there is any problem connected to the Globe or the sleigh, report to North immediately.

5. Knock on the doors before you enter

6. DO NOT LET ANY SPIRITS INSIDE THE WORKSHOP UNLESS THEY HAVE PERMISSION. IF THEY DO NOT, KICK THEM OUT IMMEDIATELY

7. Do not make reindeers mad. They make a mess by kicking everything and tries to escape. Do not let them escape either.

8. All Yetis gets a rest for a week right after Christmas. There's rooms for all the Yetis to stay at the first floor.

**Thank you KoalaCupcake for this amazing idea! :D **

**Thank you all the reviewers! 9 reviews?! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! :D Thank you all the reviewers and favoriters (is that right?) and followers! :D**


	8. Bonus and Page 121

**BONUS! I was really bored. Don't worry KoalaCupcake! I am currently working on your request at Page 9! :D**

Jack was reading the book of Guardians as North told him so. He whined, pouted, made puppy eyes, and even mentioned to never call Bunny a Kangaroo to bail out from reading the thick book, but failed.

"North, this book... It will take me forever to read it!"

"At least you won't get bored and get believers for being a Guardian. It's the duty. Read it." North left since it was winter and he had lots of other toys to make. Jack whined, and then put a bookmark at Page 8, then flipped over pages randomly. His eyes opened wide in surprise as an object fell out from the book.

"A feather pen?" He picked it up carefully and observed it. It was literally glowing in silver moonlight, and Jack noticed there was silver ink, which was exactly the same ink from the book. 'Hmm... I think I have an idea...'

He flipped over to page 3 and scribbled this on the page-

BUNNY IS SECRETLY A KANGAROO!

Also, he crossed out the pregnancy part and crossed out number 1 from page 3. He wrote over rule 1- Guardians can fall in love with each other

He did not read the warnings about using the pen-

Page 121

The pen and when to use it

This pen is made by Man in Moon for the Guardians to add the new guardians on the list.

Guardians can only use this pen when there is a new Guardian. Whatever gets written on this book is going to stay forever and it is going to be their destiny. DO NOT USE THIS PEN UNLESS IT IS IMPORTANT OR SERIOUS.

Oh, no! Jack! Stop your immatureness! :O

**Anyways, check out the new fixed Page 3, thanks to Jack Frost... *insert as much sarcasm as you can***

**Hmm... What wil happen if Tooth finds out that she can actually fall in love with the Guardians? What will be Man in Moon's reaction after this prank?**

**I should continue this later on when I run out of ideas...**

**Requests! I will accept ALL OF them! :3 Thank you for all the support guys, love you! :***


	9. Page 9

RoseZemlya'sFavoritefan: Hey. That would be a great idea! Someone please write a fanfic about it and PM me, I will definitely read it and *blushes* credit me? :)

KoalaCupcake: Hahaha. You're welcome. I told you, I am using every single suggestions! :D

Page 9

A list of rules that the elves (are supposed to) follow

1. Elves are not supposed to be wondering around the Globe room

2. Elves are not allowed to touch any of the toys

3. Elves have to practise their instrument skills and bake skills

4. DO NOT BLOW UP THE OVEN

5. Do not mess with the Yetis while they are working

6. Do not eat any cookies/eggnogs/whatever food item that was supposed to be offered by the guest or North

7. Open the elevator doors. IN TIME.

8. Do not fight over the uniforms because of their colour differences

**Thank you again, KoalaCupcake! :D **

**I fixed Page 2&3 because of Jack... check it out. :/**

**13 reviews?! I am so happy! :D YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! :D**


	10. Page 10

Page 10

Thank you EmotionalDreamer101 for this request!

How to take care of a sick Guardian or injured Guardian

1. When a Guardian has a cut, or broken bone get some potion from Man in Moon

2. When a Guardian is sick because of a disease (which is very rare) they go immediately to the moon

3. The moon has a nursing room for all sick spirits and Guardians. They make potions and cures with moonlight and a touch of magic

4. Almost all small cuts or bruises are cured immediately when you are a Guardian or a Spirit

**Yeah. There you go. 16 REVIEWS?! 5 FAVORITES AND 4 FOLLOWERS?! I AM SO HAPPY :D VICTORY DANCE! **


	11. Page 11

Page 11

How to contact Man in Moon

1. Emergencies

North:

Shake the snow globe

Whisper 'Emergency'

Throw it at a random spot, and the portal will be glowing silver, not multicolours

Bunny Kangaroo:

Tap your foot 5 times

Shout emergency

Enjoy the ride as the mossy green tunnel will turn into a silver metal slide

2. Not Emergencies

1. Write a letter at midnight when there is a blue moon

2. Leave the back side blank, and there is a one page limit

3. Put the letter where the page gets moonlight, and open the window.

4. Watch your letter float to the moon :D

5. Receive the reply to the letter at the next blue moon

**P.S. This method is limited to the spirits, the Guardians and people who believe in Man in Moon. If this method doesn't work, you don't believe in MiM enough. **


	12. Page 12 and Bonus

Page 12

What it was supposed to say...

1. Bunny is a Pooka.

2. He is the only Pooka in this world

3. He is the Easter bunny

4. His weapons are Egg grenades and boomerangs.

Now it is messed up...

1. Bunny is a Kangaroo

2. Error 101: Information error

3. Error

4. Error

Soo... Here's the second part of the bonus.

"Jackson Overland Frost!" North yelled his name after he saw Jack holding the pen.

"What did you write?"

"Uh... I wrote..."

"Give me that book!" North started to flip over pages and read pages 2 and 3.

"Oh, no." North sighed and sent out the Northern lights. Soon, all the Guardians came to the Pole except Bunny.

"What happened? Please don't tell me Pitch is back?!" Tooth was in panic as she flew inside the Pole. Sandy made a question mark on his head with the sands, and North opened the book to page 3. They frowned and read the page.

"Oh, no! Jack?!" Tooth looked at him like she was going to eat him alive. Jack flinched and apologised for like 20th time. Sandy made so many sand figures on his head mostly about troubles and Manny and Bunny that looks like a Kangaroo.

"I'm sorry guys! I... I didn't mean THIS to happen!" Jack made the sad puppy eyes, and Sandy laughed, gave him 'I forgive you' look and gave him a light punch on his arm. Tooth laughed her nervousness out but then she asked a serious question.

"Wait, so Bunny is now a real Kangaroo?" Tooth asked. Nobody replied.

"Well, we will find it out. Let's go see Bunny..." They all went inside North's snow globe, and came to Bunny's warren.

"Bunny?" The other Guardians shouted his name, and instead of 6 foot Pooka, they found a 6 foot Kangaroo standing in front of them.

"FROSTBITE?!" Bunny (Kangaroo) charged at him and started to beat Jack up. Tooth, Sandy and North stopped him.

"WOAH! Calm down, Bunny! We can fix this! He's just a kid, leave him alone."

"What in the bloody hell did he do?" Bunny shouted and glared at Jack as North handed him the book. He read page 3 and FREAKED OUT.

"Oh, no! Frostbite, that's not funny! YOU CANNOT USE THE PEN WITH IMMATURENESS! You know what Man in Moon will do when you joke around with these books!"

"I don't know! Okay?" Jack frowned and pouted.

"Wait, he did not read Page 121?" Bunny gasped as Jack asked him "What does Page 121 say? I'm only at Page 10..."

"Oh my moon. Jack, read it right now." Tooth grabbed the book out of Bunny's arms and showed it to him. Jack gasped and started to think.

"Wait, so if I cross it out and rewrite it, it will be fine?"

"Well, not exactly. You have to go to Man in Moon himself with the book and the pen, and explain why you did it." North handed him the book and the pen, and nudged at Bunny. Bunny nodded, and started to tap his foot five times.

"What?! Oh no, I'm going to the moon NOW?! AHHHHHH!" Other Guardians looked at the big hole where Jack was standing, waved him goodbye and shouted Good luck, and the hole disappeared.

"Hope that ankle biter doesn't get into whole wack of trouble, mate." Bunny smirked as North was frowning deeply.

"Well, he didn't know the rules. I should have told him earlier..." North sighed and frowned. Tooth and Sandy told him to cheer up.

"It's not your fault entirely, North. We should have told him earlier. Anyways, North, can I make a tiny little request?"

"What is it, Tooth?"

"Can I read him the book? I mean, I should watch him so he doesn't get into those types of troubles again..." Tooth mumbled on her words as she blushed thinking about Jack.

"Woah, wait a minute here. You, and JACK FROST?" Bunny gasped and Sandy made a heart on his head. North gave her 'are you serious' look as Tooth gave him an adorable puppy eyes.

"No. It's against the rules, TOOTH!" North shook his finger in disapprovement and he left Bunny's warren with his snow globe. Sandy tried to cheer up sad Tooth as they both flew away. Bunny, now touching the pouch of the Kangaroo on his belly, sighed, mumbled stuff about killing Jack and went back to do his work.

'Oh, Frostbite. You are going on a whole wack of trouble over there...' Bunny silently giggled to himself as he imagined Manny furiously yelling at him.

**DANG IT JACK YOU ARE MESSING UP THE BOOK AND I HAVE TO REMIND MYSELF TO TYPE KANGAROO NOT BUNNY. MANNY PLEASE FIX THE BOOK QUICK. The author is confused.**


	13. The other part of the Bonus

Jack was sliding down on a surprisingly comfortable slide. The walls were glowing with silver moonlight and it was somehow comforting him out from all the troubles and his nervousness. He was slightly in panic that he was going to get in trouble and he was somehow excited too by meeting Man in Moon. He also felt like this slide was sort of endless, which was not true. The slide literally took 2 minutes, but he felt like it was long anyways.

Meanwhile, Bunny was still waiting for Manny to fix the book. He hated his body! He was walking around the warren, mumbling things about being a kangaroo and pacing around. He tried to paint his eggs but his rough Kangaroo fingers won't let him.

"Ahhhhh! Frostbite! Wait 'till you come back, I will make sure you won't do THAT again!"

Meanwhile, Jack came to the end of the slide. He got up, and he was somehow dizzy from the ride. He got up and stand on the moon, and the slide disappeared.

'So, this is the moon?' he thought. He looked around, and he saw a desk, a laptop and cabinet full of documents. He walked towards the desk, and found out no one was there. Then, he found a note on the desk.

'The Secretary is out from the moon for a moment. Please wait here except Jack Frost, who will ring the bell immediately after finishing reading this note. Man in Moon is waiting to talk to you.'

Jack sighed, as the nervousness and fear was creeping inside him again. He found the bell beside the laptop and he absentmindly rang it. 'What does this do?' he thought, and next thing he knew, he was freefalling down to the middle of the moon.

"AHHHHHH!" Jack tried to make his staff work to make himself slow down, but there was no wind at the moon. The book slipped away from his arms and he managed to catch it back, but he lost the pen.

'Oh, no!' He saw the ground and he closed his eyes, expecting humungus pain from falling down. Instead, he bounced up, as he realized it was a big trampoline. He bounced up a little and he managed to come down and he saw the pen and a door. It said 'office'.

"Office?" He picked up the pen, read what the door said and he opened it, since there was nothing else to do besides it. He opened it, and he gasped at what he saw. There was a modern looking huge office with computers, and there were...

"Yetis?!" Jack stepped in as he saw Yetis typing, writing letters*, sorting letters* and there were some Yetis taking a rest and making coffee for other Yetis.

"Wow... I always thought Man in Moon does all the work! Well, he would be REALLY busy if he was..." He looked around and later, he tried to find out the Guardian's departments.

"Department of the Spirits, replying letters, listening to wishes, and coffee recipies?!" He chuckled as he walked around more departments, and he found it.

"The department of the Guardians!" He walked in, and he saw one of the Yetis getting out of his seat. His name was Phil (sounds familiar? It's Phil in the Pole's twin XD ) and he spoke very accented English.

"Jack Frost?" He asked as he glanced at Jack's hoodie and his staff. Jack nodded and Phil smiled.

"Follow me." Jack followed the Yetis and he tried to ask questions, but Phil just shushed him. Jack and Phil quietly walked around the long, complicated hallways. All the offices and departments were full of yetis and sometimes he saw some spirits. The offices and everything was in different shades of silver and it made Jack feel comforted and very strict mood. Anyways, after seven turns and 10 minutes of walking, Phil stopped at a glass door. Phil knocked, mumbled something in Yetish, which was probably about Jack, and he nudged Jack to walk in. Jack gulped in nervousness, hesitated, but walked in.

"Ah! Jackson Overland Frost! I was expecting you." Man in Moon walked towards him, and Jack somehow felt he knew him.

Manny looked like he was in mid 20s and he was very handsome. (According to my view, not Jack's!) He wore glasses and he was wearing a silver suit with white shirt. His office was rather large, and all the walls were made out of glass so he could see the Earth just by turning his head a little.

"Wow..." Jack was still sort of overwhelmed that he was in the moon and all the Yetis working outside, and he was nervous about the whole wack of trouble he was going to get in a second. Manny noticed his nervousness, and gave him a warm smile. He sat down in front of his desk, and told Jack to sit down on a chair in front of him. Jack obeyed, and they sat down.

"That was quite a show you made. You should have seen Bunnymund freaking out!" Manny was laughing and Jack was shell-shocked, but he managed to smile sheepishly. Manny got the book from Jack, and read Page 3.

*** the yetis reply your letters when you write one to Manny. Read page 11 if you have no idea what i meant.**

**Author's note: I WILL UPLOAD MORE TODAY. PLEASE CHECK OUT OTHER STORY THAT I UPLOADED, AND THE TITLE IS: Shh... It's a secret! I need reviews for it, since it is the competition story! XD Please read it! Thank you! **


	14. The end for the Bonus! Plus page 123

"Okay, Jack. I know you did not know the rules, and I understand that I trapped your brain is stuck in 15 year old teenager hormones. However, you have to read page 123 because, well, that's the rules that you need to know." Manny smiled warmly at Jack as he fixed page 3 with the pen. It didn't take Manny a while, it took 2 seconds.

"Here you go. Read it for me." Jack got the book from Manny and obeyed his words.

Page 123

1. If a spirit jokes around with the book knowing the rules, they will become mortal again.

2. If a Guardian jokes around with the book knowing the rules, you are going to be trapped in the moon.

3. If a spirit/Guardian jokes around with the book WITHOUT knowing the rules, you have to be grounded for a week at the Pole

"So... in my case I have to be grounded for a week?" Jack said after he read the page. Manny nodded, and smiled.

"Here are your personal belongings, and where do you want to go before going to the Pole?"

"I want to go to Bunny's Warren. I made a stupid mistake and I should apologize again." Jack replied and Manny granted the wish. Well, he granted the wish TOO QUICKLY.

Next thing he knew, Jack was going down in spirals in a very familiar sparkly pastel tone slide. It was going rapidly fast, and Jack was almost dying with dizziness and uncomfortableness. It was going down TOO FAST!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack closed his eyes, and he felt like he was going to throw up, and when he reached the ground looking at 6 foot tall Pooka, he puked.

"FROSTBITE!" Manny heard Bunny's scream from one of the monitors, and he murmured this to himself as the yetis laughed at Bunny: I win the prank war, Bunny. Good luck!

As Bunny cleaned himself up from Jack's puke, Jack felt like he was going to die in awkwardness. 'I didn't even apologize and I puked on him?! What is wrong with me these days?!' He was hitting his head on the wall as Bunny spoke.

"How much bloody trouble did you get in, mate?" Jack could swear he could see Bunny smirking at him.

"Well, Bunny, did you read page 123?"

"I probably read it but I don't remember... Anyways, that is not part of this conversation, Jack."

"No, read it!" Jack showed him the book, and Bunny read it and smiled. "Oh, you got grounded for a week and you're here?"

"Well I came here because I wanted to... AHHHHHH! BUNNY!" Jack fell inside Bunny's tunnel again, and he grumbled in pain as Bunny threw the book into the hole.

"Have fun, Frostbite!" Bunny teasingly waved him goodbye as the tunnel closed. Then, he sighed and murmured something to himself.

"Well, at least he didn't get into whole wack of trouble... Wait a minute here, why do I care? I must be mad because I was a Kangaroo!"

**XD The end. I should fix page 3 again. UGH! Oh Manny you had a prank war with Bunny?! Hmm I should explain that later on. Requests are accepted! Thank you KoalaCupcake for ideas about: The other guardians find a page that has the punishment for what Jack did! **

**P.S. I clicked Manage stories, and then clicked this story, and it said 2013 views! Coincidence? I don't know! XD **

**23 reviews?! OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**PLEASE READ SHH IT'S A SECRET BY ME AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :( I NEED IT FOR THE COMPETITION!**

P.S. Dear people that reads my fanfics (oh my moon you do?! jk)

I never felt this sick before. Jeeze. I have summer cold, and it is getting worse.

I will try to reply all the PMs (all of the PMs about the competition) but I don't think I can post any stories.

I will try to upload them someday 2 weeks later. Sorry for it :(

I WILL GET WELL. DON'T WORRY I AM NOT DYING XD Just a break.


	15. Page 2&3 fixed version

**Page 2**

**The Duties:**

You cannot kill a Guardian or a spirit

You have to serve your duties in time

Fight the forces that is stopping you for doing your duties

Do not fight against each other

**Page 3**

**Love**

1. Guardians cannot fall in love with each other

2. Guardians cannot fall in love with a mortal person

**If you have any requests, PM me or review it! P.S. Should I upload twice a day? Answer please!**


	16. Page 13

Page 13

The rules for baby tooths

1. Never lose the tooth

2. In rain, try to protect your wings

3. Cats and Dogs are very dangerous. If it is an emergency, sprinkle dreamsand on them.

4. Refill dreamsand from Sandy when your portion is empty

5. Leave a toonie if the tooth is very sparkly, and leave a quarter or loonie depends on how much the child spent time on tooth

6. Don't wake up the child!

7. Do not fly inside the chimneys, they are dangerous. Especially when it is around christmas, do not fly inside the chimneys. Use the windows.

Thank you KoalaCupcake for another request! XD

**I GOT BETTER. I DON'T KNOW HOW. I JUST DID. WHAT KIND OF MAGICAL SORCERY IS THIS?! O.O NOW I AM COMPLETELY NORMAL NOW.**


	17. page 14

**AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT JUST FOUND OUT THAT I UPLOADED A WRONG ONE?! :O GUYS TELL ME THESE STUFF. I HAD NO IDEA.**

Page 14

Dreams

There are three types of dreams. A good dream, nightmare, and an interview with Man in the Moon. Humans never remember the third type of dream, because it is not necessary for humans to remember it.

1. Sandy's dreams

2. Pitch's nightmares

3. Man in Moon choose people to interview to see if they fit in the job of the spirits. Human instantly forgets it after it is done, and people refer to this as 'deep sleep' or 'dreamless sleep'. You can ask questions, talk about things, your personalities, and even gossip about things.


	18. Bonus 2! XD Updated!

Tooth was getting worried by this. Her instincts were always right, which made her sort of sad and happy at the same time.

"Tiffany, I love you. This took me so long to tell you, and I wish you are returning my feelings back. Maybe, even if you refuse, can you text me? 123-1234-1234? Thanks. Luke."

Tooth finished reading, and sighed. She loved Luke back, and she hated this fact. She was in love with a mortal, a human guy. This was breaking the rules, and this was not good. She knew the rules, obviously, but she wanted to date him so badly.

*flashback from Tooth*

Tooth was terribly bored. Baby tooths were working for her 24/7, and she wanted to go out to the human world. Well, she needs a break sometimes, right? That's not against the rules, right? She opened up the spell book (BORROWED without asking North) and turned the pages to where she wanted.

(THE INGREDIENTS ARE SECRET. I CANNOT MENTION IT TO THE HUMAN WORLD! IT IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN)

She drank the purple sparkly portion, and she lied down on her bed. She could already feel the magic working inside, and she fell asleep.

An hour later, she woke up by the magic of the portion. She was human again! Her hair was blonde with teal and pink and yellow highlights, and her skin was pinkish pale. Her eyes were pink, but she could tell people it's contacts, anyways. She wore her white lacy dress with her blue leather clutch. She wore her leopard heels and wore her feather earrings. Then, she flew outside and landed somewhere humans couldn't see her, and walked towards the city.

New York was a beautiful place. She walked around the times square, looked at all the sparkly jewels and decorations around, and walked around the city full of happiness. Her blonde hair danced as the cool breeze passed by. That's when she first met Luke.

"Are you new around here? I never saw you before." Luke was a police officer. Tooth looked at him nervously, and thought about a good respond.

"I am just visiting my cousin here, and yes, I'm new." She told him and he nodded.

"Would you like me to show you around here? It's quite a chaos around here." Luke offered politely and Tooth shook her head.

"It's okay, thank you... OW!" Tooth's left heel broke! 'Dang, why did I wear heels today?' she thought as she took off her left shoe.

"Okay, you definitely need help. Here." Luke hugged her and carried her to his bike. Tooth hesitated, but nodded since she couldn't hop around New York with her one heel, right? They drove around until they found a shoe shop.

"It's okay, I can watch myself from here. What's your name?" Tooth smiled at him and he held her hand. "Luke. You can't buy your shoes in one heel. I'll help you."

"It's okay..."

"This is my job. What's your name?"

"T...Tiffany!" Tooth lied and Luke nodded.

"Pretty name. It suits you well. Now, let's go and get you some shoes, Tiffany." Before Tooth could complain, they walked into the shoe shop, and Tooth looked around. It had so many pretty shoes! She looked around in excitement and Luke smiled.

"You like shopping, huh?" She nodded sheepishly and Luke helped her picking one. He picked up pretty indian pink flats with little flower on the front. Tooth smiled and she bought it. It was so pretty! She refused him to buy her shoes, and when she changed her shoes, she said she could go from here.

"Let me show you around, okay?" Tooth shook her head, but he didn't care. He took her hand and started to walk. She blushed and took her hand away from him, but they did walk around and had fun. It was around 9 o clock, and Tooth said she actually had to go.

"Bye, Tiffany. What's your phone number?" He asked and Tooth was in panic for a while, then thought about a different excuse again.

"Well, if I give you my number, it's going to be long distance, soo..."

"Oh, okay. Well, goodbye." She walked away and Luke blushed, catched the last glimps of her, and drove away. Tooth did not know that Luke put a paper messege inside her bag.

Later, when she flew to the tooth palace, her magic disappeared. She turned back to the normal Tooth fairy, and cleaned her stuff. She smiled as she put away her pink flats, and then when she opened her bag, she saw the note.

"What am I going to do? Oh, no! Tooth, you are crazy! How are you in love with a mortal!" She wanted to be a normal person, and she actually wanted to love him back. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't.

'Maybe, if I tell him the truth... Maybe... Can I? It's breaking the rules, but...'

She sat up with determination, and started to work. She drank another potion, and she changed quickly. She flew to Luke's apartment, and knocked on the door.

"Who is thi... Tiffany..." He couldn't finish his words. Tooth kissed him, and he smiled. He kissed her back passionately, and they spent the night together. (no more details for that guys... XD)

When she left his apartment and came back to her tooth palace, Man in the Moon's yetis were here.

'Oh, no...' she flew to them bravely, and she nodded and explained what rule she broke. The Yetis nodded, and sadly carried her to the moon portal. She waved baby tooths goodbye, and left to the moon.

Meanwhile...

"Cupid! What have you done! Tooth is in danger now!" Bunny, Jack and North was yelling at Cupid's confession about shooting Luke and Tooth with his love arrows.

"It was a joke, okay? I didn't know they were going to spend a night together..." Bunny started to kick Cupid, and Jack stopped him.

"Guys, we have to go to the Moon! Or she will be trapped in the Moon forever!" North yelled. Jack frowned.

"There are rules for those too?"

"Yes! Read Page 124!"

Page 124

Punishment for affairs with mortals/spirits/guardians

1. If you didn't know that was breaking the rules, you are going to be grounded for a week at the Moon.

2. If you did know the rules and broke it, you are going to be trapped in the Moon for 100 years.

"Oh my gosh! Let's go quick guys... AHHHHHHHHHHH BUNNY WARN ME WHEN WE ARE GOING DOWN THESE TUNNELSSSSS!" Jack, Bunny, North, Sandy and Cupid was going down to the familiar silver slide.

Soon enough, they arrived at the moon, and the secretary was there.

"Yes?"

**Author's note: This ends here XD I love sweet romance. I LOVE THEM! XD**

**I am going to upload more today! Don't worry!**

**Thank you Aaaa and KoalaCupcake for this request! XD**


	19. Bonus 2 Last part

"Yes?" The secretary looked incredibly young, maybe like 15 or 16? She had whitish blonde hair, and she was wearing a gray skirt with matching gray blazers with white shirt. She had same blue eyes as Jack, and her staff was placed beside the document full cabinet. Her staff was silverish brown and it was glowing with moonlight.

"Lena Brideau..." Jack tried to say that inside his mind but it just slipped out of his mouth.

"Excuse me?" The Secretary looked at him like he was crazy, and Jack shook his head.

"Sorry. Umm can we meet with Man in the Moon for a second? We have to talk to him."

"Unfortunately, you are not in his list for the guests PLUS He is busy talking to Toothina about things. Goodbye." Then the Secretary looked at her laptop screen.

"Please, dear secretary! This is about Tooth! She fell in love with a mortal because stupid Cupid shot her as a joke!" Jack closed the laptop screen and looked at the secretary right in the eyes. Secretary blushed a little, tried to hide it and rang the bell.

"Well, have a nice trip, Jack." Secretary smirked and Jack swore to the moon that the secretary looked exactly like Lena Brideau. Then, the familiar hole opened on the floor, and they got sucked into the Moon again.

"WAAAHHAAHHAHAAHAHHA! WE ARE GOING TO DIEEE!" Cupid tried to flap his wings upwards but he couldn't.

"Don't worry, Cupid. We are not going to die. In fact, you are going to get in trouble with Manny..." Jack smirked as Cupid still freaked out and closed his eyes shut. Then, they arrived to the familiar door again.

"The office." Jack opened the door and let Sandy, North, Bunny and Cupid walk in. He looked upwards and saw Secretary looking at them from the top. He blew her a kiss and walked in, smiling.

North was already talking to the department of the Guardian yetis about the incidence and the Yetis nodded. He guided the Guardians to the Manny's office, and Jack saw Tooth crying. Bunny saw it too, and looked at Jack in sadness and symphathy. Jack told him to cheer up, and they all walked in.

"Guys!" Tooth hugged all of them in happiness and frowned when Cupid awkwardly walked in.

"Greetings, Guardians. And a love spirit." Manny smiled at them warmly, and told them to all sit down.

"Okay. Why did you guys walk in here at first place and why is Cupid here. Can someone explain this to me right now?" Manny calmly asked them, and Jack started to speak.

"Um... Okay. Long story short, Tooth fell in love with this mortal guy because of Cupid. He shot them because of a sick joke." Jack spoke the words and all the people (well, spirits) looked at Cupid accusingly. Manny frowned.

"So, Cupid, is this true?" Cupid started to cry in guilt, and nodded. Manny sighed.

"I don't call spirits here to make them cry... Okay. Here's the deal." Manny spoke while he gave a box of tissues to Cupid, and Cupid stopped crying but he sniffed.

"Tooth, you are okay to go. Cupid, you are going to be grounded here for a week." Manny smiled, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Manny, what was going to happen when we didn't come here?" Tooth carefully asked, and Manny let out a sigh and answered her.

"Well, dear. I didn't know it was the arrow that made this happen, and you broke the rules, so you were going to be trapped in the moon forever. However, thanks to you guys, we didn't have to do that." Manny smiled warmly to all of them, and they all nodded again in agreement.

"Oh, yeah. Bunny, I think I won the battle." Manny smirked and Bunny frowned.

"Dang it! Was that you that made Jack throw up on me? Mate, if I made this happen to you..."

"Enough, Bunny. I won and you are going to pay." Manny went to his desk while Bunny shivered in fear about what was going to happen, and Manny took out an object from his desk.

"A PINK SPARKLY BOW?!" The Guardians laughed at Bunny and even Cupid managed to laugh out loud. Bunny groaned, and gave him 'are you serious' look.

"Well, E. Aster Bunnymund, I proudly give you the prize- the pink sparkly bow. You have to wear this, well, forever." Manny smiled and gave all of the Guardians and Cupid a funny overreacted stage bow. All the spirits cheered except Bunny, who groaned, and put it on.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA! Bunny! You look so manly! Ahahahahha!" Jack laughed and North tried to stop his laughter. Cupid just smirked and Tooth giggled.

"Anyways, my job is done here. Jack, can I talk to you for a second? All of you can go now. Adios!" Manny made a portal to all the other spirits except Cupid and Jack.

"Jack, are you in love with the secretary?"

"Well, she looks so alike like someone..." Jack blushed, and Manny gave him a friendly tap.

"Well, she is my stepdaughter. DON'T BREAK HER HEART, AND TREAT HER NICE. Deal?"

"Deal. I will make her happy." Jack proudly said his words, and Manny smiled.

"Okay. If she is happy, I am happy. Now, goodbye!" Manny made another portal, and Jack fell in.

"BYE MANNY AHHHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed as the slide was multicolour again and it went so fast, but he managed to not puke this time. He came back to the pole, with a smile on his face.

"Yes!" He shouted, and he landed at the Pole.

**A/N: Mission success! The Guardians saved Tooth from all the trouble! XD**

**MORE SUGGESTIONS?! I NEED THEM! XD**

**P.S. If you know OR don't know who Lena Brideau is, please keep this as a secret. XD**


	20. Page 15

Page 15

What to do when a new Guardian is chosen

1. Get all the Guardians united in the Pole

2. Get the new Guardian to come to the Pole

3. Make them agree with the oath

4. Help them find their center

5. Help them to know what they have to do and make them enjoy the job

6. Party!

**Thank you KoalaCupcake for this awesome request!**

**More request is always welcome XD**


	21. Page 16

Page 16

What to do when a new spirit is born

1. It is the Guardians' job to guide the new spirit to do what they are supposed to do

2. They get a signal that they are born, and the Guardians help to find out what their job is and guide them through their work.

3. Tell them what the Guardians are and tell the legend of Man in Moon.

"Wait a minute here..." Jack closed the book after putting his bookmark in again, and looked at North.

"What is it?" North looked at him with curiosity and Jack showed North page 16.

"Ah! Jack, you are mad because we didn't guide you?" North smiled and Jack pouted and nodded.

"Well, Jack, that was Man in Moon's order. I am sorry about your loneliness but it was his order!" North told him the reason, and Jack frowned.

"Hey! Why me? Why was I chosen to be like this?" North shrugged.

"I don't know." North answered, and Jack frowned. Then, he flew over to where the snow globes are, and...

"JACK! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO THERE EXCEPT..." Jack already walked in.

"Except emergencies..." North finished his words, and shrugged.

"Well, Manny won't mind a cold company, right?" North joked at one of the Yetis, and the Yeti walked away.

"Whatever. Keep up good work!" North continued his job and soon forgot about Jack.

**Author's Note: ANOTHER BONUS?! Yup. **


	22. Bonus continued on

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading for a long time! :( I didn't know what to write... :(**

**Anyways, please enjoy. Review please? Pretty Pretty Please? :)**

Jack landed on the moon and saw Lena the secretary. She looked at him with confusion and blushed a little.

"Why are you here?"

"I have to go talk to Man in the Moon."

"Jack. I can definitely tell that you are really angry and you should calm down a little bit..."

"Calm down?" Jack's anger exploded. Lena looked at him in fear as Jack continued on with his words.

"For 300 years, I was isolated and ignored by the spirits and the Guardians. 300 years, Lena. Do you know what that means? I was getting half mad because of all the loneliness, and I just found out the reason why."

"What... What is it?"

"Man in the Moon, the greatest man that chooses the destiny, chose me to make me get isolated for 300 years. I came here to hear a good explanation why."

There was a long silence between them. Lena was thinking about this a lot, and then she chose the reasonable answer.

"Jack, I cannot let you go and talk to him."

"What? Why?"

"This is not an emergency. If the Guardians don't know why, it's probably because you have to find this out yourself."

"I DON'T CARE!" Jack exploded again. Lena gave him a stern look.

"I think this is a reasonable reason to go down there and talk to Manny."

"Unfortunately I can't. This is not an emergency, and you are very angry. You don't know what you will do down there." Lena cautiously told him, and he sighed.

"Lena, you are always right and right now I hate you for it. I really need to go and have a talk!"

"Well, I cannot let you!"

"Ooh la la! What is this?" Jack snatched up the bell and rung it. He smiled in triumph as he sunk to the center of the moon.

"LENA! I'M SORRY!" Lena rolled her eyes, made a sign 'you-are-so-dead-i'm-gonna-kill-you-for-this' look and Jack came to the familiar door again. Then, he noticed his staff was still up there.

"AHHHH! MY STAFF!" Lena silently giggled as Jack screamed and walked in.

'Well, he's not going to attack Manny without his staff, right?'

Jack walked inside and smiled. He saw phil's twin, phil and told him he had an appointment to go talk to Manny. Phil frowned, but shrugged and guided him to Manny.

"Hello, Jack."

"Man in the Moon."

"You wanted to have a talk?"

"You know everything. You will probably know how much I am mad at you right now."

"Jack, take a seat. Coffee or Tea?"

"No thanks."

"Choose. I insist you."

"Coffee then."

"Okay." Manny made the coffee and Jack did not notice that Manny put something mysterious other than the coffee mix.

"Have a sip. Plus, I insist you to calm down, okay?"

"All right. *Sips* Now tell me why."

"I don't know what are you talking about." Manny said with a stern, serious face.

Jack sighed in annoyance and frustration and asked. "Why did you choose to leave me alone for 300 years?"

"What if I tell you... That I have no reason myself?" Manny said it with a challenging way, and Jack stood up in rage.

"You left me 300 years for no reason? Do you know how much I was lonely and begging for a friend? Do you understand leaving a guy alone for 300 years is not good for their mind?" (A/N: I kind of made it nicer and removed all the swearing. What did Jack actually say? Imagine yourself XD)

"Hmm... Jack. Here. I will tell you. I actually had a good reason."

"Well, spill it. I am running out of my patience."

"The reason I left you alone for 300 years is..." Manny clapped his hands. Jack looked at him like he was crazy, and then he noticed that he was falling asleep.

"What did you put in my coffee...zzzzz" Jack fell asleep and he was sent back to Earth.

"Jack, that is what you have to figure out yourself." Manny whispered to himself and smiled.

**A/N: Jack was left alone for 300 years because Manny was testing to see if Jack is eligible for a Guardian. No more description. **

**Sorry for the late update. :(**


End file.
